


Just like a tattoo.

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you. I'll always have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a tattoo.

It was almost two in the afternoon and Jack was still half-asleep when Zack crawled into his bunk. Jack scooted back into his bunk until his back was touching the wall so that there was room for Zack to climb in. He wrapped his arms around Zack and pulled him close. 

"Mmmn," Jack groaned. 

"Wake up," Zack said. 

"Nooo," Jack whined. He kissed the back of Zack's neck gently. "I missed you." 

"I haven't been gone that long," Zack said. 

"I was cold," Jack pressed his body against Zack's. Jack reached around and grabbed Zack's hand and laced their fingers together pulling Zack closer to him.  

"Wake up," Zack whispered. 

"No," Jack protested. "You left," he mumbled. 

So that was the problem. They had been dating for a few months but Jack's mind was in a weird place where it was so accustomed to one night stands that when he went to sleep next to someone he expected them to be gone when he woke up. It was a bad mindset to get into but Jack had fallen into that. They first time they slept together in a hotel room they were drunk and Jack woke up in his arms. It was disorienting at first to wake up inside someone's arms when you were so used to waking up alone. 

Being in a relationship changed everything for Jack. He could go to sleep in Zack's arms and wake up nestled inside his arms and he loved it. It wasn't that he was so clingy that he couldn't wake up in a bed alone. He was completely capable of doing that but he still had days where he woke up in in his sleep induced daze thought that he'd had a one night stand before he could remember that he was in a very serious relationship with Zack and he panicked. 

What if Zack left him like all the other people he slept with did? What if he wasn't good enough for him? All of his one night stands left because they didn't care about him. They cared about sex. What if Zack didn't care for him the way he said he did? He'd been told so many times that he was loved in the moment. What if Zack lied to him. 

It was a momentary panic that Jack realized was stupid once he woke up fully but Jack couldn't train his brain to get used to it. He'd be ok once he found Zack and made him admit that he loved him. Once he woke up and found Zack and crawled into his lap with the blanket wrapped around him still when Zack ran his fingers through Jack's hair and kissed his forehead. 

Any other time he wasn't clingy. He trusted Zack and Zack trusted him but sometimes he needed his boyfriend and this morning he'd left Jack and Jack had no idea where he went. Alex was still sleeping and Rian had gone out to get coffee so he couldn't ask them. So he settled back into his bunk with his mind racing. 

"I'm sorry baby," Zack said. "I love you."

Jack shook his head he laid his head on Zack's chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Zack's sweatshirt. 

"Why are you sorry?" 

" 'm sorry for being so clingy," Jack said. 

Zack shook his head. "I love you," he said. "I don't care how clingy you are." 

"Where have you been?" Jack asked innocently. 

Zack let go of Jack's hand and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his newest tattoo a future hearts logo just under his All Time Low skull still red and a little bit puffed up from just being done a few hours ago. He stared up at the top of the bunk and bit his lip. 

"I like it," Jack whispered. 

"Yeah?" Zack asked. 

"Yeah," Jack said.

"It's kind of..." Zack started. "You're my future heart Jack." 

"What?" Jack asked his fingers ran along the outline of his skull tattoo like they always did. Tracing the shape that Jack knew like the back of his hand. 

"It's kind of stupid I guess but I love you a lot and I want to be with you for a long time, that's what I mean."

"I love you a lot too," Jack said. "It's not stupid it's cute. You're my future heart too."

"Even though I left you alone?" Zack asked. 

"Even though you left me alone," Jack tilted his head so that he could kiss him it was an uncomfortable position and his neck eventually started hurting he pulled away. "I think I'm ok, actually." 

"Really?" Zack asked. 

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm sorry for overrating. Sometimes I just need to know that you still love me." 

"I will always love you," Zack said. "I've loved you for a long time, since way before we hooked up."

"I know," Jack said. "Since you met me..." Jack said. "You know what else I know?" 

"What?" Zack asked. 

"That you're not going to leave me any time soon," Jack said and for once he was confident in saying that he was sure that Zack wouldn't leave him. In a weird fucked up way Jack would always be with him through that stupid tattoo and Jack was sure that that was what Zack meant when he said that Jack was his future heart. He might not have been good with words but Jack knew what he was saying and he loved him for it. More then Zack would ever realize. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a crap ton of drafts (and they're all merrikat oops) that are like half done so Idk maybe someday? For now have this short drabble thing based on Zack's new future hearts tattoo. 
> 
> Title/summary credit goes to Jordan Sparks Tattoo. (All of the middle school memories lol)


End file.
